


Kidnapping is a family business

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Family, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Damian and his niece Mar'i set out to the Kent farm to kidnap a super son





	Kidnapping is a family business

“He’s your best friend uncle Damian why do you keep kidnapping” Damian glared at Mar’i. He was only 2 years older than her and she only called him uncle when she was annoyed with him. “First of all Grayson” he only called her Grayson when he was annoyed with her “He is not my best friend, or a friend at all. Superboy is a colleague. Secondly he must learn to be alert at all times!” 

Mar’i rolled her softly glowing eyes. “or you’re just scared to pick up the phone and call someone” she said. Damian just glared at her. Half a hour more waiting in a field half a mile from the Kent farm before there was a soft booming sound. Damian brought his binoculars to his eyes in time to see Superman flying away from the farm. “Come on” Damian whispered sharply, Mar’i gave a sigh but floated up and hooked her hands under Damian’s arm pits lifting him up.

They flew low and fast to the farm, floating up to just outside Jon’s second floor bedroom window. Damian pressed his hand to the glass, his toes clinging to the sill. He slowly edged the window up and hopped inside, Mar’i drifted in behind him and almost floated into his back. “What?” she whispered. Damian stood very still, “that wasn’t there before” he said pointing to the bunk bed. “What do you mean!” Mar’i hissed at Damian.

“I mean Kent sleeps in a double bed not a bunk bed” Damian said he was claim but Mar’i could hear the hint of panic in his voice. There came a sleepy sound from the bunk beds. Mar’i and Damian exchanged a wide eyed look, silently having a conversation. “There are two people in those beds” Mar’t whispered even more quiet than before. Damian nodded tightly, Mar’i crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Damian. “Well which one is he?” 

“How should I know” Damian shot back. “Come on” he waved to her toward the beds. They looked at the lower bunk, a small form slept under a dark red comforter. Black shaggy hair spilled over the pillow. Damian let out a “tt” and swung onto the latter and climbed to the upper bunk. A similar sized boy slept under a blue comforter, the same spill of black hair across the pillow. “Can you see their faces?” Damian asked dropping to the ground. Mar’i gave him the look “just because my eyes glow doesn’t mean I have better night vision” she said curtly 

Just then they heard the creak of someone stepping onto the stairs. A click and the bedroom door was framed in line as the hall way line came on. “Lane!” Damian hissed panic now on his face. “Grab him and come on!” he waved at the bunk bed. “Which one!” Mar’i hissed back, Damian looked undecided for a second but the foot steps were reaching the top of the stairs. “Bottom bunk!” he hissed. Mar’i shot over grabbing the sleeping boy out from under his covers “wha!” came a sleepy protest but Damian punched the teleporter button and they were gone before Lois’ hand had even reached the door knob. 

No one spoke for a long moment as Mar’i and Damian stared down at the boy sitting rubbing the sleep out of his eyes on the Bat Cave’s floor. “so, we got the wrong one” Mar’i said helpfully. The boy sitting on the floor looked a lot like Jon, but was clearly a little bit older, if smaller than Jon. He was Damian’s age maybe but even smaller than her uncle. Damian cleared his throat a few times and Mar’i realized this boy made him nervous, no one made Damian nervous she thought and looked at the boy more closely, he was cute.

“Bill-Batson” Damian said his voice slightly horse. The boy stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up confused “D-Damian?” he stammered. The two looked at each other confused for a long moment. Mar’i looked between them. Damian managed to speak first “uh what were you doing at the Kents?” There was something slightly hurt in Damian’s question. “Oh well, I guess it turns out that Lois is um my aunt so yeah I’m living with them now?” 

Damian looked hurt. “You didn’t think to call and tell me” Mar’i snapped her head around to look at Damian with disbelief, her uncle hated talking on the phone. “Uh sorry it’s been really chaotic, moving and everything, I had a really good time, you know, on our date, I’m sorry shit you must have thought.. shit I lost track of time has it been that long” Billy stood up shakily rubbing the back of his neck and looking miserable. 

Mar’i mouth hung open, Damian on a date? with a boy! Billy looked away from Damian and saw her for the first time and smiled showing deep dimples. “Oh you must be Damian’s niece, he talks about you all the time” She looked at Damian in shock but Billy was sticking out his hand. “Billy Batson, nice to meet you”

“Mar’i Grayson, and sorry for kidnapping you”


End file.
